Twist
by Shadowzamy
Summary: "I want you to make him happy. And I don't care how." Ren said with a slight blush. "Alright." YohxHao. dedicated to SK-fan7


Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

"talk"

'_thoughts_'

HaoxYoh with mentions of a few other pairings.

Dedicated to SK-fan7

XxX

Ren walked down the hallway of the inn while listening for the voice of the person who he was looking for. He peeked inside the person's room, but it looked as though they hadn't been there since that morning. As he walked passed the backdoor, he heard it, that person's voice. Ren quickly turned around and walked out the door and into the backyard. He carefully looked around the yard, letting out a small huff of frustration when said person was nowhere in sight. He could sense his presence, he just couldn't seem to figure out where he was.

Ren walked around the backyard and froze when he felt the presence of said person grow stronger. He looked around, but nothing appeared to have changed from before. He smiled to himself upon realizing where the person was. Ren tilted his head a little and looked up towards the branches of the tree standing right above him. As he had expected, the person was sitting up in one of the higher branches looking down at him with mild interest. The person jumped off of the branch where they were previously sitting and landed a mere foot away from where Ren was standing.

"You knew I was looking for you. Why didn't you come down sooner?" Ren asked with slight irritation in his voice.

"It's more fun to watch you try and find me Ren-chan." Hao replied simply.

Ren frowned at that but quickly chose to ignore that last comment. Hao wasn't the type to listen to others unless what they were saying interested him in some way, plus he left his Qwan-dao at home today. As he was thinking about all the other things he left at home, he forgot that Hao was still there. Ren was a little surprised when Hao put one of his arm's around his waist, he narrowed his eyes at the action before giving Hao a glare. He tried to push Hao off but he merely held him tighter and leaned closer so that he was resting his chin on his shoulder. Ren's eye twitched and he let out a long sigh.

"Did you get in a fight with Yoh?" Ren asked simply.

"Why would you ask that?" Hao whispered while nipping playfully at Ren's neck.

"Because every time you two get in a fight, you always use me to try and make Yoh jealous." Ren said matter-of-factly.

"Hm? Just like how you come to me or Yoh whenever you get in a fight with Horohoro?" Hao asked, his tone implied a challenge.

"Anyway, I don't have the time for this. I was looking for you for a reason." Ren replied, successfully managing to push Hao off.

"I'm listening." Hao said calmly.

"Yoh has been sighing a lot lately, I want you to make him happy. And I don't care how." Ren said with a slight blush.

"Alright."

XxX

Yoh smiled as he pealed his precious orange Whenever he had his oranges, he could almost forget about whatever troubled him, especially what happened earlier. How could Hao even say something like that? Yoh sighed as he returned to peeling his precious orange. He wasn't usually the type to get upset over things, but this time was different. What on earth had Hao been thinking? Yoh looked down in horror at his precious orange, he had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had completely destroyed it. He let out a small whimper as he picked up the pieces and left to go bury them.

He figured that Anna would complain if he buried it in the backyard, so he decided to bury it in the forest. As he walked towards the forest he ran into Horohoro, who was walking back to the inn while carrying tow bags of groceries. Horohoro

"Hey, Yoh. What are you doing?" Horohoro asked curiously.

"M-My orange... I squished it. I'm going to go bury it." Yoh replied with teary eyes as he held up the remains of the orange.

"Dude, it's just an orange." Horohoro said flatly.

"B-but.." Yoh stuttered.

"If you bury it then nothing will be able to eat it. Leave it over there, that way the birds and insects can still enjoy it." Horohoro said with a smile.

Yoh nodded and quickly ran over to the roots of a tree and placed the orange there. Horohoro sighed as he watched Yoh wash of his hands in the nearby lake. Yoh was one of the most intelligent people that he knew, but he became so absentminded whenever oranges were involved. Yoh was slightly more cheerful when he came back, but he still seemed pretty upset. Horohoro smiled knowingly as he reached into one of the bags and pulled out an all to familiar item.

"Funga fu fu!" Yoh yelled, not giving Horohoro a second to react before he tackled him to the ground.

Horohoro briefly wondered what the hell Funga fu fu meant as he stared at Yoh in surprise. He blushed slightly as he realized what the two of them looked like at the moment. Yoh was happily pealing his orange and completely oblivious the fact that he was straddling Horohoro's stomach. '_If Ren or Hao see's us like this, I'm gonna be the one who's dead._' Horohoro thought worriedly.

Horohoro tried desperately to crawl out from underneath him. He was a little surprised at how heavy Yoh was, he could hardly move. Yoh continued eating his orange as Horohoro struggled to get away before Hao or Ren came by. When Yoh had finished his orange he smiled at Horohoro before giving him a tight hug. Horohoro let out a sigh of relief, Yoh was done eating and finally he would be getting off. He heard a twig snap and cautiously looked over to where he heard the sound. He shivered in fear as his worst fear had come to life, he found himself staring at both Hao and Ren, neither one of them looked happy.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hao asked with a pleasant smile.

"Oh. Hi Nii-san." Yoh greeted, still completely oblivious to the current situation.

"Horohoro, we need to talk." Ren growled.

"L-Look, it isn't like that!" Horohoro said quickly.

Hao walked slowly over to Yoh, the air around him became hotter with each step. Once he was close enough, he grabbed his arm and pulled him off of Horohoro. A look of dread spread across Yoh's face as he finally realized what was going on. Most would probably think that Hao would be mad seeing his brother on top of someone else and hugging them like a schoolgirl, most would be wrong, Asakura Hao wasn't _just_ mad, he was pissed... And Yoh knew it.

"Ano..." Yoh began, desperately thinking of how he could explain.

"Otouto. Don't. Say. A. Word." Hao said coolly, the pleasant smile never leaving his face.

Yoh nodded quickly and remained silent as Hao walked away, still keeping a very strong hold on his wrist. Hao walked back to the inn with Yoh right behind him and continued walking at a brisk pace until he reached his room. He pushed Yoh into the room, which startled the younger shaman, and walked back to the doorway.

"Don't leave this room until I get back." Hao said as he walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

XxX

Hao walked quietly over to Ren, who was sitting in the middle of the backyard waiting for him. He crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly, waiting for the answer to the question that didn't need to be asked.

"Horohoro said that nothing happened. Yoh was upset about crushing an orange so he gave him a knew one. Yoh tackled him for it, ate it, then gave him a hug as thanks. Since it's obvious that he wasn't lying, I'm taking him back to china with me in ten minutes. Any questions before I go?" Ren said simply.

"There's one thing that I want to know. Between you and Horohoro. Who tops?" Hao asked with a smirk.

"Why on earth would I answer something like that?!" Ren snapped, his face turning a bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh, so it's Horohoro. Can't say I expected something different." Hao said passively.

"What gave you that- Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Ren asked with a glare.

"If it was you and not Horohoro then you wouldn't have refused to answer." Hao paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "That, and you don't seem like the dominate type."

"Teme..." Ren growled.

"Oh, it's been ten minutes already? Aren't you going to miss your flight?" Hao asked, faking a tone of concern.

"Grr, later Hao." Ren said before running to the airport.

As soon as Ren was out of sight, Hao walked back into the inn and headed straight for his room. He had just reached the door when he heard a crash. Quickly, he yanked the door open to see what had happened and he found himself trying very hard not to laugh. Yoh was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, tangled up and covered in string.

"Aniki, please help." Yoh asked with teary eyes.

Hao considered it for a moment but decided on something better to do. "I could, but what would be in it for me?" Hao asked calmly.

"I'd forgive you for this morning." Yoh said simply.

"And?" Hao asked.

"And, I promise wont run away next time you try something." Yoh said slowly.

Hao snapped his fingers and the string instantly turned to ash.

"Thanks Aniki-" Yoh began, before he was quickly cut off.

"Don't thank me yet, I intend to keep you to your promise." Hao said as he put his hand on his chest and pushed him onto the bed.

"N-now? Yoh asked, clearly surprised.

Hao nodded pulled him into a passionate kiss. He tugged on Yoh's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Yoh happily gave. Soon a battle for dominance ensued which Yoh won, much to his surprise. Now he was happily exploring Hao's caverns, making sure to enjoy as much of it as he could. After two minutes of kissing they pulled apart for some much needed air. Yoh blushed at looked at Hao with slight confusion. Hao rolled his eyes and flipped two of them over so that Yoh was now on top.

"This is what you've been upset about, right? Well, who's stopping you now?" Hao asked with a knowing smirk.

He let Yoh pin his wrist's to his side and tried not to moan as he sucked on the soft skin of his neck. Hao gasped as Yoh used his teeth to slowly pull back his poncho. He took back one of his hands and used it to trace all of the curves on Hao's body. He was about to reach down to his pants when...

"Yoh, Hao, I'm home!" Mikihisa called as he burst through the door to Hao's room. He stared at the twins in shock for a moment of silence before turning around and leaving without another word. Yoh seemed to have snapped back to his senses and quickly got off of Hao and ran out the door.

Hao let out a sigh of frustration as he though about what had almost happened. '_Mikihisa is going to burn for that._'

XxX

Me: I hope you liked it, Please review^^


End file.
